¡Contigo siempre!
by Alchemya
Summary: Este es mi regalo para Alex Kacr en su cumpleaños! :D Espero que disfruten esta lectura ligera! El título medio flojo, pero no sabía bien cómo titularlo :P Miku hará un largo viaje para ir a buscar a Luka que ha sido separada de sus brazos por culpa de los homófobos de sus padres. Averigüen cómo le va a ir! :D Por favor, pasen y lean si es de su gusto. :3 OneShot.


**Disclaimer: NOOOO Vocaloid no me pertenece! Kusssoooooo :P**

Una Alchemya re contra ****** de frío entra a la oficina. ¡Hoy es el cumple de ella! *Mira para todos lados entre el papelerío que es todo* ¡Y yo no le preparé el fic!  
*Su respiración se acelera mientras enciende la pc* ¡Hace fríoooooooooooooooooo! Kussoooooo!

Ah bueno, mis queridos lectores :3 Espero les guste la lectura, nada más que eso.

¡Feliz Cumple Kagamine Girl! 8D Ok Ok, Alex Kacr.

:') Espero que la estés pasando genial, como ya sabes estuve trabajando a full time y no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días. ¡Espero que te guste esto que terminé hoy a las corridas! And Happy Birthday, don't forget. :3

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

Miku embistió con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y entró corriendo directo hacia su armario para comenzar a sacar varias prendas de ropa, desde camisas de verano hasta las más abrigadas camperas.

– ¡Al fin podré verla! – Exclamó llena de emoción mientras se arrodillaba para revolver la base del armario, sacando de allí pares de calzados que contemplaba unos minutos y los arrojaba, en caso de servirle, cerca de su cama junto a la ropa que allí permanecía desacomodada y "lista" para ser empacada.

–Miku… ¿No deberías esperar un poco? – Se acercó una mujer de cabello castaño llamada Meiko y que descansaba en el marco de su puerta, mirando cómo Miku destrozaba su habitación para empacar una o dos maletas – Ella vendrá en cualquier momento—

– ¡Cualquier momento del mes próximo! – La joven arrancó una maleta del armario, al parecer esa misma no cabía allí la primera vez y la Diva la encastró como pudo, de la misma manera que ahora la quitaba ¡A la fuerza! – ¡Si está tan cerca de mí de ninguna manera dejaré ésta oportunidad pasar, gracias a su familia que no la veo hace como cinco meses! – Eso dicho, Miku volvía a reelegir su ropa y comenzaba a acomodarla a lo bestia en la valija.

Miku Hatsune, era una joven mujer de dieciséis años, de cabellera tan larga que haría competencia contra una pequeña Rapunzel a los diez. Sus ojos y cabello compartían un rasgo en común, eran del mismo color, aguamarina.

– ¡¿Y qué se supone que le diga a nuestro tutor?! – Desde el tiempo indicado; Megurine Luka, una amiga de cinco jóvenes que vivían en un hotel junto a su responsable, había sido sacada a la fuerza por sus padres en cuanto se enteraron de una relación _imprudente_ que mantenía su hija. – ¡Tú y tus locas ideas!  
**  
**

Luka, desde ese acontecimiento que no pudo entablar una sola conversación con Miku, su ausencia fue total durante meses completos, ni una mísera señal, ¡Parecía que sus padres se la habrían llevado al otro lado del Globo! Su novia, Miku, de cualquier modo mantuvo fuerte la esperanza de que cumplieran con su promesa de volverse a ver; aunque a veces, si bien ni terminaban de nombrarla que ya le entraba la violenta depresión porque no estaba junto a su tan adorada Luka.

Todos, por un crítico momento, creyeron que jamás volverían a oír de ella.

– ¡Y podré llevarle todos los libros que le compré en estos dos meses últimos! – Miku abrió una cajonera y en otra valija que sacó por debajo de su cama, comenzó a meter al menos veinte libros de distintos grosores, tapas duras y gruesas que hasta parecían de buena e interesante antigüedad. De dónde Miku pudo haber sacado eso, sólo ella lo sabía por el momento. Meiko, luego de levantar su quijada del suelo ante la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y se fue, ya se había sorprendido mucho ese día. ¡Con pensar simplemente que la desaparecida de Luka había enviado una carta a Miku diciéndole que vendría a vivir al hotel! Aunque bien eso era algo bueno y seguramente había aliviado y alegrado el corazón de los cinco por toneladas.

La tan nombrada Megurine Luka, es una chica de veinte años de edad, alta a comparación del estándar de las adolescentes actual. Sus ojos son de un acaramelado color azul, que contrastan a la perfección con su piel pálida y su cabello de extraño y suave color rosado.

Miku aprovechó ese instante para sacar de otro almario una pequeña caja de madera lustrada. Y con una tonta sonrisa, sacó varias fotos de Luka y ella juntas; de cuando salían siempre a todos lados en citas diferentes y llenas de aventura. Había fotos incluso de cuando las dos eran pequeñas, de cuando tenían entre trece y diecisiete años, es decir, cuando aún eran buenas amigas y no la pareja en la que se convertirían dos años más tarde, cuando las miradas enamoradas y tensión sexual entre ellas las delataban como volcán despierto.  
La cajita con fotos fue a parar también directo a la maleta, Miku pensó que sería bueno mostrárselas a Luka, quien por seguro también tenía sus pares viajando junto a ella.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Miku esperaba en la terminal de trenes por el suyo. Tenía puesto un sobretodo que le quedaba grande por muy poco; era un abrigo blanco y con detalles de piel sintética. A ambos lados de sus piernas, se posaban las dos maletas que había llevado con ella.

El abrigo aún guardaba el perfume de Luka. Fue el que le dejó antes de que las separaran los padres en un intento de corregir a su hija… O mejor dicho, el que Luka olvidó en su casa una tarde. Era el único recuerdo material que tenía de ella además de las fotos. Miku se acurrucó en aquél abrigo y se sintió sonreír y las mariposas revolotear alocadamente en ella, una cálida ola de emoción embargándola de tan sólo pensar en que volvería a verla luego de esos tan extensos meses. Sacando su celular, trazó las sonrisas que tenían ambas en la foto del parque de diversiones que usaba como fondo de pantalla.**  
**  
Era una noche fría, y todo iba casi perfecto.

...

– _Avisamos a los pasajeros del viaje sesenta y cuatro que hubo desperfectos y que el viaje se demorará por al menos dos horas. Reitero, pasajeros del viaje sesenta y cuatro, el tren se retrasará al menos dos horas en salir. Actualizaremos._

Varios grupos de personas comenzaron a quejarse en voz baja y se volvieron a acomodar en sus asientos, muchos de mal humor y otros no tanto. Pues, era la primera vez que sucedía.

Miku seguía sonriendo mientras miraba la foto en su celular. Por fin la vería… ¿Qué importaba retrasarse otro par de horas? Se aseguraría de no volverla a perder. De a poco, lentamente, aferró el celular entre sus manos y se sintió lo suficiente tranquila como para dormir esas dos horas. Si seguía fantaseando, más se le alargaría la espera.

...

– ¿Señorita? – Miku sintió a alguien tocarle suavemente el hombro, la voz era suave y grave – Señorita ¿Es usted pasajera del viaje sesenta y cuatro? Por favor, despierte. – Ella parpadeó aún soñolienta, abrió los ojos luego de unos minutos y miró al muchacho de cabello plateado que la había despertado, tenía un mechón que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad alzándose sobre su cabeza – Si es así, ¿Me permite ayudarla con su equipaje?

Ella lo miró y le sonrió agradecida, se paró e incluso lo abrazó con fuerza, casi asfixiándolo al haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

– ¡Muchas gracias por despertarme! ¿Qué hora es? – Le preguntó tomando ella misma sus maletas y dándole a él sólo la que tenía su ropa. No quería despegarse de las que tenían los libros de Luka o las fotos de las dos.

– Han pasado sólo cuarenta minutos desde que avisamos que el viaje se retrasaría. – Él miró la maleta que ella todavía sostenía y que incluso parecía rehusarse a querer entregarla – ¿Verá a alguien luego de mucho tiempo? – Preguntó sonriéndole y haciéndole una moción con su mano para que ella lo acompañara.

– ¡Sí! – Ella comenzó a seguirlo de nuevo con energías de sobra y una enorme sonrisa adornándole el rostro ¡Al parecer sus compañeros de viaje ya habían subido todos! Ni que todos fueran a ver a Luka de tan apurados que andaban. – ¡Por fin me encontraré con mi novia luego de tanto tiempo!

Por el rostro de él se vieron varias expresiones, desde sorpresa, hasta una pequeña confusión pero luego, le sonrió divertido y entretenido por la felicidad que emanaba la pequeña mujer.

– ¿Sí? – Inquirió sereno – ¿Ella estaba de viaje?

– Oh, ¡Ojalá hubiera sido sólo un viaje! – Él abrió una de las puertas en los últimos vagones del tren y entró, ella lo siguió más curiosa que antes, sus ojos mirando todo asombrada ¡Cuánta cantidad de maletas había allí! – ¡Fue un contratiempo de sus padres que no querían que ella estuviese conmigo! – Incluso sonaba entusiasmada al decirlo, la alegría que este reencuentro le traía, hizo al muchacho creer que las dos chicas estaban muy felices juntas.

– Ya veo… – Ojalá la pareja de la joven mujer frente a él sea igual de excelente que esta chica con la que sin querer se encontró comenzando a querer ser su amigo por ser tan positiva. – Espero que te encuentres con ella enseguida y sean muy felices juntas.

Miku le sonrió a lo idiota enamorada e incluso con una risilla cómplice en voz baja, en sus manos pareció haber reforzado el agarre en su maleta de la emoción. – ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero lo mismo para ti y tu pareja!

El muchacho sonrió y extendió su mano esperando por la maleta; Miku lo observó curiosa y entendió que debía entregarla de cualquier manera. Oh bueno, ¡Pobre del personal si le pasaba algo a su equipaje! ¡Pero primero iría por Luka, luego se encargaría de patear sus traseros!

* * *

Nuestra princesa estaba sentada en un asiento en algún vagón del ferrocarril, mirando por la ventana el paisaje nocturno de las once de la noche que le ofrecía la ciudad por la que iba en ese momento el transporte.

Ella suspiró emanando felicidad y anhelo. ¡Si pudiera, ya estaría al lado de ella!

Sentía ganas de volver a ver sus azulados ojos, esos que la encantaban y le mostraban siempre un paraíso lleno de felicidad para ambas, esos que chispeaban misteriosamente, escondiendo nuevas aventuras para ella, ideas locas y juegos que Luka siempre preparaba en sus citas para disfrutar. Miku podría perderse mirando aquellos ojos profundos, tan profundos y guardando misterios para ella como el increíble mundo del mar.

¡Era tan increíble pasar el tiempo juntas! ¡Siempre tan curiosa y dispuesta a todo!

Luka sin dudas era alguien a quien debías conservar si tenías como amiga; porque como amante, ¡Ya la tenía Miku!

* * *

Por un momento, la sonrisa de Miku bajó unos decibeles. Su mente pasó a revisar los recuerdos de cuando los padres de Luka se enteraron que ellas dos eran novias. Sus manos pasaron a apretar más fuerte su ropa y una pequeña pero fuerte rabia se apoderó amargando levemente sus emociones y cuerpo. Lo podías notar al ver sus ojos y la mueca de sus labios.

Jamás pensó que lo tomarían tan mal y se la llevarían al otro extremo del país. Culpa de ello ahora mismo llevaban meses sin verse y hablarse. Cualquier día que alguien tocaba la puerta o llegaba algo al buzón; Miku se atropellaría la casa entera con tal de llegar primero y encontrarse con la larga cabellera ondulada y rosada que bordeaba el femme fatale rostro de porcelana de Luka.

Nunca había llorado tanto como cuando los dos adultos arrancaron de sus brazos a Luka, quien luchó y forcejeó mucho mientras lloraba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no la alejaran de su amada. Esa mismísima noche mientras Miku seguía esperando fuera de la casa de ellos, salían los adultos de la familia Megurine… pero para desesperación de la joven, con muchas valijas que iban entrando de a poco en el vehículo que les pertenecía. Luka ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós, pero sí una poderosa exclamación que ella aún recuerda como si hubiera sido hace un rato:

– _¡Espérame, Miku, te prometo que volveré! ¡Prefiero morir antes que dejarte!_ – Miku, quien comenzó a correr detrás del vehículo familiar mientras se iba, gritó también, con todas sus fuerzas aún sin saber si Luka la había oído, pero era algo seguro que al menos la cuadra entera y unas cuantas más a la redonda sí lo habían hecho. ¡Que se corra la voz hasta que llegue a los oídos de Luka!

– _¡Te esperaré hasta el fin de los tiempos! ¡Luka!_ – El auto se hacía cada vez más pequeño, pero ella aún así continuó – _¡Te amo! __**¡Luka!**_

Una solitaria lágrima que salía por todas aquellas que habían escapado de su ser aquella fatídica noche, se abría ahora paso en la mejilla izquierda de Miku. Al darse cuenta, se pasó rápido la mano para limpiarla. No quería de ninguna manera que Luka la encontrara llorando. Ni siquiera pensando en algo que la entristeciera.

* * *

El mediodía acariciaba con sus fuertes rayos de sol la estación en la que se encontraba Miku ahora. Si bien tenía violentas ojeras en su aniñado rostro, la emoción no se iba del mismo. Se pasó toda la noche charlando con Piko, el encargado del equipaje que había conocido la antenoche. Lo mantuvo despierto por puro deporte compinche de él. Allí los dos se pusieron a acomodar más el equipaje; a ver el paisaje nocturno en el balconcito del último vagón del ferrocarril y a contarse aventuras que vivieron ambos a lo largo de su vida.

En este instante estaban los dos charlando de una chica llamada Miki, la chica de la cuál gustaba Piko y que aún no se atrevía a invitar a salir, iban jugando de guarda por los vagones.

–"Y lo digo en serio," – Miku abrió una de las puertas que comunicaba con el otro vagón, –"Si tanto te gusta invítala a una cita, no per—de…rás…" – Miku se vio shockeada unos segundos y corrió hasta uno de los asientos. Mirando impresionada y desilusionada en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba allí.

– ¿Miku? ¿Qué viste? – Preguntó Piko al acercarse también preocupado y trotando en el pequeño pasillo – ¿Hay algún problema?

Miku negó con un suave movimiento de la cabeza y sonrió extenuada, tanto le había jugado su mente en contra que hasta tuvo que apoyar una mano en el respaldo del asiento. Fue demasiada ilusión en tan sólo un vasto instante.

– No… – Se rio sin sonido en la voz – Es que… nah. Me pareció ver algo raro. – Se inclinó para mostrar su respeto a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado que estaba ahí sentada – Discúlpeme, por favor.

Luego de eso el joven la siguió en silencio y analizándola de alguna manera. La chica estaba hasta las manos, probablemente amaba demasiado a Luka. ¡Y más le valía a esa Luka amarla de la misma manera!

– Miku, quizás debas dormir. – La tomó del hombro y comenzó a guiarla mientras ella seguía medio perdida en su propio y pequeño mundo – Mañana estarás como nueva para verla. – Aún quedaba un día de viaje para ellos, y lo mejor que podía hacer la atareada Miku, era dormir.

– Sí… seguro. – Ella volvía a sonreír y viéndose con una sonrisa de '¡Qué idiota puedo ser a veces! Pero, ¡Estoy enamorada!' – De veras ya no puedo esperar para verla, ¡De alguna manera el haberla confundido tan mal sólo me hace quererla a mi lado aún más! – Se rio aniñada y guardando las manos en sus bolsillos apenas avergonzada. Piko le devolvió la sonrisa, contento con la idiotez de ella.

* * *

El día había llegado, o mejor dicho, la madrugada.

Miku estaba pegada a la puerta del ferrocarril de su vagón espiando por la ventanilla a medida que este se acercaba a destino, ya podía ver la multitud de diferentes tipos de familias y relaciones, amigos que allí esperaban por sus correspondientes compañeros de viaje.

¡Y en la misma ciudad, se encontraba Luka! ¡De seguro se sorprendería tanto en cuanto la viera!

Su sonrisa y movimiento en el lugar se expandieron a medida que comenzaba a frenar el transporte, Miku ya estaría abriendo la puerta de no ser porque Piko se encargó de estar a su lado asegurándolas.

– ¿Por qué te apuras si igual tengo que darte tu equipaje? – Él suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, la chica tenía simplemente **demasiada** energía.

– ¡No lo sé! – Ella estaba que casi empezaba a gritar cuan fan de una banda de música, el ferrocarril ya estaba en las últimas para frenar – ¡Es que…! – Lo miró con una sonrisa que brillaba al voltaje de un rayo, y sus ojos, eran igual de divinos – ¡Luka!

¡Ya ni podía articular palabras de tanta emoción!

Él se rio, ¡Qué chica afortunada ésta Luka! – Ya la verás, veré si te puedo conseguir un taxi que—

– ¡Nono! – Miku se puso muy seria de repente pero enseguida lo cambió por otra de risa alegre, más que alegre, ¡Explotando de felicidad! – ¡Luka está allí! ¡Tengo que bajar, abre la puerta!

Miku no esperó para nada, de cualquier manera, el tren iba ya estaba casi deteniéndose del todo – ¡LUUKA! – Gritó al abrir las puertas y tirarse desesperada y corriendo entre la gente que se interponía en su camino.

'¡_Es ella_!'

'¡_No pude haberme equivocado_!'

Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de su rostro mientras en su pecho se batían las mil y una emociones que provocaban sus sentimientos, ¡Sus piernas no le permitían ser más veloz parecía!

Mientras estaba en el tren, vio la inconfundible mirada serena y enchispada de Luka por sobre a todos los demás, buscándola a ella entre las ventanas que pasaban con el movimiento del tren, se veía preocupada y ansiosa pero tranquila sólo como ella era, ¡Justo a ella seguro que no la vio por lo que andaba "escondida" detrás de las puertas!

¡Puta puerta!

¡Y otra cosa! ¿Cómo sabía que ella estaba aquí?

¿Quizás…?

¡No, no había por qué desconfiar de Luka!

– ¡Luka! – Exclamó Miku al arrojarse a ella, previniéndola tan sólo en ese mísero instante en el que no tardó en colisionar contra Luka y en el tacleo las dos cayeran al suelo y la más alta de ellas se quejara asfixiada de golpe.

– ¡Mhikuh! – Exhaló Luka abrazándola y sonrojada, sus brazos quedaron asegurando el cuerpo de Miku contra ella mientras que sus ojos sin querer pasaron a ver la vista panorámica de personas que se veían preocupados por las dos. Al diablo con ellos si no les gustaba lo que verían a continuación. Luka sonrió feliz y se sentó con Miku aún secándose las lágrimas de por fin poder verla,

– ¡Luka! ¡Te extrañé mucho! – Sollozó ella acunando las mejillas de Luka entre sus delgadas manos y plantando un profundo beso entre ellas, Luka pudo saborear la sal de las lágrimas de ella en sus labios, pero no se iba a quedar atrás, consideró apenas que estaban en público, Luka tomó el labio inferior de Miku entre su boca y lo mordió tentada, ganándose como regalo un pequeño quejido sorprendido de su novia. Miku quiso alejarse sintiendo el dolor intensificarse, sólo se encontró con Luka mirándola pacífica y las dos unidas mediante su labio.

– Yo tamfién te exftrañé. – Se comunicó como pudo sin dejar de sonreírle juguetona y sosteniendo su labio.

– Luka, me duehle – Se quejó infantilmente mientras la nombrada se rehusaba a dejarla ir, – ¡Me duehle en sherio! ¡Luka! – Las dos se veían muy graciosas por la posición en la que se encontraban, una Luka sonriendo la vida sólo para Miku y ésta sonrojada y apenada con su novia.

Luka la dejó ir finalmente, se relamió los labios y Miku se encontró masajeándose un poco el suyo para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la humedad de su boca. La miró medio enojada.

– Me las pagarás esta noche. – Le comunicó levantándose de sus piernas y cruzándose de brazos aún avergonzada por lo que le hizo. La más alta se paró de un envión con sus manos y besó la frente de Miku enseguida, abrazándola cálidamente y colocando su mano entre los cabellos de Miku.

– En serio te extrañé mucho. – Reiteró observando a un muchacho de cabello plateado que se acercaba a ellas. – ¿Ésta noche me castigará, Princesa? – Le susurró al oído sugestivamente y luego la soltó tomándole la mano al ver que aquél chico las buscaba a ellas.

– Miku… ¡Menos mal que estás bien! – Piko suspiró preocupado observándolas, le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la mujer de cabello rosado – ¿Eres Luka? He oído las mil y una historias de ti.

Luka se sonrojó un poco al subirle el calor a su nuca y las manos que le sudaban de a poco, – Ah, sí. Luka, mucho gusto. – Estrechó su mano y luego dirigió un reproche con su mirada a Miku, quien sólo pateó el suelo haciéndose la distraída.

– Soy Piko, es un placer. – La gente de alrededor pronto dejó de prestarles atención al encontrarse de nuevo con quienes estaban allí esperando, el hombre las guió a las dos chicas hasta llegar al equipaje de la más pequeña de los tres. – He oído hablar muy bien de ti,

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Todo en Luka es_ amable_! – Luka se encontró riéndose vencida ante la ternura que podía generar Miku a veces, con su carita aniñada y actitud positiva en todo. La tomó de la nuca y la besó de nuevo, un beso casto pero bonito y excitante a los ojos de Piko, quien hizo sonar la garganta un poco apenado para que no se intensificara más el contacto si él no tenía una cámara encima. ¡Shh!

Miku abrazó posesiva por la cintura a Luka y se quedó mirándolo a Piko mientras le sonreía muy contenta. – ¡No volveré a dejar que te vayas de mi lado, Luka! – Se confesó tiernamente mientras la otra correspondía serena y confiada al abrazo.

– Ni que lo digas, ¡Eres mía y sólo mía! – Le dijo gruñéndole amorosa y chocando sus frentes al emitir una silenciosa carcajada.

Piko volvió a cortar el mambo con su garganta.

– Las acompaño con su equipaje si quieren, aunque imagino que quieren estar solas.

– No te preocupes, – Respondió Miku sin tomar en cuenta la mirada celosa de Luka – ¡Puedes venir!

* * *

Las dos pronto se encontraron caminando fuera de la terminal, Piko se había retirado hace un rato y ahora a ellas, sólo les quedaba conseguir un taxi para volver. La menor de ellas se encontró con la incógnita de repente ¿A dónde volver?

– ¿Luka?

– Dime, amor. – Luka dirigió su mirada a ella, quien estaba colgada de su brazo dispuesta a no dejarla ir, cada una llevaba una maleta, parecía incómodo caminar así pero de veras que no les importaba en ese instante o si eso sucedía, era ignorado.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Le sonrió torpe, su intención al llegar a la ciudad era obviamente alquilar un departamento hasta encontrarse a Luka mientras la buscaba casualmente por la ciuda— Nah, nunca lo planeó. Y ahora que lo pensaba… – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

– Anoche llamé a casa cuando la operadora de tu celular me decía que estabas fuera del área de cobertura. Terminé platicando con Meiko. – Luka había tomado prioridad en la segunda pregunta, pronto el paso de ambas chicas se alentó un poco, iban como disfrutando cada paso al lado de la otra. – Y ella… aparte de tirarme los mil y un insultos y groserías porque tú eres una impulsiva que no piensa pero que estaba alegre de saber de mí de nuevo… – Luka inhaló profundo, y reanudó su corto relato – Ahí no sé porque le corté y salí corriendo para la terminal a buscarte.

– ¿Estás aquí desde anoche?

– Sí, más o menos. – Ella se encogió de hombros, ¡Era la verdad!

– ¿Sabes que eres muy idiota?

– Nop. – Luka le sacó la lengua burlona mientras una tonta sonrisa competía con la de Miku, quién se veía con coraje – Además lo dice la que se vino a buscarme sin un plan.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado!

– Meiko, Miku. Meiko lo sabe todo. – De repente Luka soltó la maleta y alzó la mano izquierda hasta su boca, dando un fortísimo chiflido que hizo que Miku se estremeciera un poco aturdida. – ¡Taaaxi! ¡Hey!

Un vehículo amarillo se detuvo cerca de ellas y la mayor sonrió presumida. – ¡Haah, supera eso! – Y ya estaban de nuevo, compitiendo con tonteras entre ellas.

– ¡Sabes que no sé chiflar así! ¡Tramposa! – Luka le mostró con una tímida e inocente sonrisa el equipaje de Miku al taxista, el hombre parpadeó, al parecer estudiando el comportamiento de las amigas… pareja. Bajó y abrió la cajuela, ayudando a la más alta a colocarlas dentro.

Luka abrió la puerta trasera para que su novia pasara, quien apreciando la acción, entró como toda una Diva. Y qué importaba si era un taxi.

Una vez en el vehículo, Luka le dio un par de indicaciones al chofer y enseguida se dirigieron al próximo destino… que era…

– No me dijiste a dónde vamos. – Inquirió la menor volteando a verla y con curiosidad evidente en su rostro.

– A mi departamento.

– ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

Luka se quedó estática unos segundos y un flash melancólico pasó por sus orbes marinos, Miku sintió a su corazón acelerarse un poco, angustiado.

– Digamos que me fui a vivir sola y que tú estás conmigo. – El chofer vio por el retrovisor a Luka que volteó a ver a Miku, ella le pellizcó la mejilla y la otra sólo le robó un beso reconfortador – Eso es lo único que importa ahora.

– Ya veo… – A pesar de esa pequeña situación, las dos estaban sonriendo. – Oye Luka,

– ¿Mhm? – Ella le sonrió pacíficamente, disfrutando de cómo Miku se aferraba a su brazo una vez más – ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? – Luka se quedó pensando unos momentos, para luego besarla suavemente en los labios. – No lo sé… pero sí sé, que yo sin ti no podría vivir. – Miku sonrió satisfecha y feliz con la respuesta e hizo fuerza para que Luka se inclinara hacia ella y robarle otro beso, quien justo se rió y gruñó posesivamente – ¡Eres mía, mía y sólo mía, entiende! – Luka la acorraló contra el asiento y tomó ventaja de la situación, tocando un poco demás a la chica contra ella.

El taxista se llevó una mano junto a un pañuelo a la nariz, ¡Qué bello viaje sería este! ¡Quizás no les cobraría incluso!

**¡Oh sí, larga vida al amor!**

El corazón de Miku latía salvajemente de alegría contra su pecho, hoy sería uno de esos días inolvidables por el resto de su vida, y lo mejor de todo era… el haber encontrado a Luka luego de tanto tiempo, y que ella haya estado ahí sólo por ella. Las dos, juntas. La una por la otra… ¡Siempre!

* * *

**¡Fin!**

¿Alex? ¿Llegaste hasta acá? :P Jaja ojalá que sí.

Y bueno ese es mi regalo para ti, de veras espero que te haya gustado! :D Si bien te pregunté por una canción porque quería basarla en una de ellas, no llegué con el tiempo, pero salió esta :')

Y mis otros lectores exóticos que andan leyendo esto? ¿Les gustó?  
Me encantaría si fuera así xD

Les deseo lo mejor a todos, y nos estaremos viendo pronto! :D


End file.
